Perses
Perses '''is king of Planet Kravach, and is also the wielder of the power of destruction and peace, ''Perses''. Character Overview Appearance Perses is shown as a tall tan-skinned demigod with older features. His hair is white and in a slicked style, he also has a white beard with a golden placated goatee. He wears a white shoulder protectors along with a cape, and underneath, he wears a white tuxedo like uniform adorned with golden marks all over along with a golden armor, golden shinguards and claws for each finger. Personality Perses is a violent, angry, unforgiving god and king. He does not care about the innocent, only about himself, he is a corrupted man who is completely different from his people, being a god mainly is the reason. Though he is virtually immortal, he is bored as ever each boring challenge he accepts. He has gone delusional, sometimes even threatening to destroy his own planet. Biography Power Level Perses has the power of a God, the God of Destruction and Peace, he was peaceful during the foundation of Kravach, but now he is monster of destruction. Perses' aura can destroy planets, he can lift up a solar system with two hands, he can change the direction of gravity to whichever direction he is going, etc. Skills Mantra Perses actually has two Affinities, Wrath and Violence. Wrath is the affinity which generates Mantra through anger and rage, Violence is the affinity which generates Mantra through feelings of violence. With these two Mantra affinities, Perses' Mantra is never-ending, each second of his life his supply of Mantra is growing exponentially, and his body can withstand the pressure. Power of Destruction & Peace The supreme power to either bring peace or destruction, Perses has been wielding this power for 12,000+ years. He now only uses Destruction, the power to destroy. Strength Perses is very powerful as a martial artist, and has developed two of his own physical techniques, first being Kurikara Fudo Ichi, where Perses charges his fist with an enormous amount of Mantra, and when the fist makes contact, he releases all of the mantra, which is enough to burn a weak body to ashes. And Kurikara Shoryuken, where it is basically Fudo Ichi, but he instead uppercuts the opponent. Sakra Devanam Indra Perses' never-seen transformation, Sakra Devanam Indra, transforms Perses into either a being larger than his planet, or still himself, but with a mask of light. During the Sakra Devanam Indra, Perses can release and use, the '''Brahmastra, the strongest weapon ever made by the Kravans. Incarnation With his Halo Present, Perses can somehow incarnate himself to the true god he is, and has full control over himself too. In this state, Perses is a primordial god, holding the mass of Mantra and power of his god. Perses is invulnerable, impossibly powerful, etc. Brahmastra His ultimate weapon, the Brahmastra. The Brahmastra shoots a condensed energy beam, even the slighest of Perses' Mantra can blow up a solar system. Perses can manifest the Brahmastra into a hand, and wear it as a gaunlet. This weapon, at full power can even destroy an omniverse. Behind The Scenes Category:Six-Gunner Category:Fan Fiction Category:Kravan Category:Kings